


Keys

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [22]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, ignis/reader
Series: FFXV Requests [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 4





	Keys

_ Where are they? _

Ignis was searching frantically for what had been lost: keys to the Regalia. Just as he was about to give up hope, his savior appeared.

“Did you lose these?” a voice drew the man’s attention, and he looked up to see the Regalia’s keys dangling from the fingers of a rather petite woman. When Ignis reached for them, she laughed lightly, handing them over willingly.

“You should probably keep those better secured,” she smiled, giving Ignis a wave before walking off.


End file.
